Coming home
by LilyNightShade
Summary: This is a short headcannon about Peeta coming back to District 12 after being in the Capitol in Therapy. This is set before the epilogue in Mockingjay, it also shows how Peeta sees Katniss again. I hope you enjoy it please R&R if you wish.


I looked at myself in the small puddle that reflected the world in the way it truly is: pale, dull and lifeless. My emotions seemed to be swirling together leaving me unable to separate them. For the past couple of months I've had constant therapy and (finally) I have been aloud home, back to the battered and broken district 12. While I was in therapy the world seemed like a fish bowl and I was on the outside looking in, watching people with their friends, family and even partners and yet I was here broken. This rebellion has broken so many and I was among the few that came out feeling as trapped as I was going in. I would never shake the feeling of being hijacked; I would never be myself again, no matter how I hard I try my world will always be different to before. Even after the therapy I'm still trapped by the constant memory's and occasion flashback, I'm still anything but free. I felt the train come to a stop and my stomach suddenly tightened. I was really home. For a while it feels as if I've been running, running from the past, present and the future. Then, much to my therapist surprise, I decided I didn't want to run anymore. I just wanted to go home. I finally came to terms between the real world and the hijacked one although I do occasionally need to ask 'real or not real'. I stepped out of the train and took in my surroundings; district 12 looked just how I felt, broken but repairable. I collected my belongings and took the stares of the people who had returned to district twelve; I understood why they came back because even after the war this is still our home. I was careful to nod and smile just like the old Peeta would as I walked through the rubble of our town. With every agonising step I took I came closer to my destination; victors village. It was strange to worry I've been so cold for so long it felt odd to be warm again. As I walked over what was left of a house I could see a field… her field. I knew there and then there was still hope as I could see a dandelion and just as she would say it means new life and hope. I walked for a while staring at my feet until I could see the boundaries of victors village which meant I was so close to her, to Katniss. She's a Friend. Lover. Victor. Enemy. Fiancée. Target. Mutt. Neighbour. Hunter. Tribute and Ally but know I know she's the girl I love. Then there I was in front of Katniss's house unsure off my next move. As I walked up to the door I could see every speck of dust, every shard of grass and every ray of light so clearly. I sighed and tugged through my hair.  
"Well you survived a rebellion a girl can't kill you" I paused "Even if she caused said rebellion" I muttered to myself. Before I could stop myself I pushed the door open with a creak and took a few hesitant but silent steps inside. I walked down the corridor and took in the familiar surroundings with a small, sad smile. I looked through the first door and I could see a fire ragging in the back of the room and a small figure huddled under a blanket on a sofa. The silence was deafening until I heard the deep breaths of Katniss. I walked in hesitantly until I heard the floorboards creak under my weight, her head rose up and she looked me in the eye and just like that I was hers again. It felt as if I was trapped in her grey eyes and just like before I didn't mind. Katniss blinked a few times getting over her initial shock.  
"Peeta?" She asked as if I would disappear.  
"Hi." I said tugging awkwardly at my shirt and moving closer to sit next to her. She looked at me with a slight frown on her face that only seemed to disappear when she slept. I couldn't help myself and leaned forward to hug her. I knew things would never be the same between us, but there would always be love there. The war had taken things from both of us but I knew in that moment that there was hope, there has been so much death and destruction but together would could pick up the pieces and try to fix each other.

* * *

**AN: Well thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it :) I'll be posting a headcannon of Foxface next, if you have any suggestions please message me or tell me in a review. **


End file.
